inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash7103
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bunshin Defense page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 14:38, 1 February 2011 Hi! 0--0 Hi! I saw you made a hissatsu page, next time please put it in the Hissatsu category ^_^ also Hiya! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Penguin Hello and welcome to the wiki. I'd like to ask you to re-read the automated welcome message posted at the top of your talk page: this wiki uses the original Japanese names, therefore there is no "Emperor Penguin No.3" but only Koutei Penguin 3gou. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Just asking are you a pokemon fan? cause your username starts with Ash. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 11:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Really! Me too! That's why i asked! Have you watched all the way through up until Best Wishes or at least sinnoh league victors? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 12:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) hello i found how to add video It's the same with my country, anyways, watch the sinnoh league its amazing!!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 09:36, February 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks! ^_^ what's your favorite pairing for Ash? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 06:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) aww...... you're not on misty's side? :( Just Joking! ^_^ anyways which do you watch in Inazuma Eleven: Dub or Sub? also use your signature nextime ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 06:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Screw hey, now i am going to edit a the page dragon screw. And all the best for exams. by Harshaisgreat Photo Hey, about the photos, you used a camera right? Im just wondering you have season 3 pics but season 3 hasn't aired in my country yet, so in your country there's already a season 3? Wow. Anyways another way to get a picture clearly is to try watching the video and press the prinscreen button on your keyboard and paste in in your paint application on computer. ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 23:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Well press the Print Screen Button on your keyboard then open your paint app then paste it and save as either JPEG or PNG. Though from what i can see, i think you already did it because the pics are much better. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, when adding pictures on pages don't kinda make it too big because some pics will have a hard time to be put on also when adding a pic put in on the part which best describes it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok ^_^ anyways, see ya around! ^_^ (wow, the fourth season is coming so close! wee!) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Check this page two pages: Raimon (GO) and Inazuma Eleven GO. There maybe a fourth season of Inazuma Eleven that is set 10 yrs. after. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Well... I forgot something important to tell everyone about............... when uplaoding pictures put it under this qualifies as fair use under the US law option. you can see it when you upload and check more options, click the second to the last one then you'll see the fair use option and click it. the reason why is because if you don't put it on that category, well...... the pictures you're adding will be kinda well..... illegal in some way.....[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) If you played the game, it shows that the tube is actually a tactic, (yeah, im suprised at first too) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 04:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) not really, there are other tactics that looks like shoots but are actually tactics and when you really play the game you can see it that its a tactic, another example is banana shoot, it only uses one player. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 05:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hissatsu Tactics In the game, both The Tube and Banana Shoot are hissatsu tactics. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You didn't do anything wrong, it depends on the video. If it's not that clear then the pic itself will not that much be clear also. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 10:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Hi!! :-)' Hi, I'm KazemaruShuuya10 and i'm a really tomboy girl... Nice to meet you Seems to me that you're a big fan of Inazuma Eleven. I just read all your profile and it seem that you also like Gouenji and Midorikawa, huh?... Nice! It doesn't look like your a european, if i look your name... Or maybe i'm wrong, i don't know about that. you make a lot of edits... Well, if you have some time, write on my page too!! Thanks and see ya! Kazemaru Shuuya, March 13, 2011 P.S. can i have your fb and twitter... i want to add you! :) 'HI!' I've add you on Facebook... Please confirm me. Thanks! Please Check I need everyone users help okay? Can you check this? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Hissatsu [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 04:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh....ummm... do you have adobe photoshop? that's how i used it. If you have photoshop you have to use 250 X 400 for combining three pics. And you have to paste the pic into that, it must have no space. Well, if you use paint, it will take a long time and the pic will resize and it won't be that clear anymore. Though if you wanna use the normal paint app, under edit choose paste from, the choose the pic and put it there. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 08:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hiya..~!! Hello..~!! I am Endou konou..Nice to meet u.. I am a girl by the way.. O..i see u edit a lot..but i think u use the camera..try using the computer and the image will be better..!! Endou konou -Just Saying Hi..~!! Hissatsu (Finalized) To All (Active and Inactive Users) Alright! Let's start OPERATION: CLEANUP HISSATSU This is the to-do list: 1. Put every evolution page in candidates of deletion page and delete everything in that page. 2. Add video's and slideshow's about the hissatsu itself. 3. Add the new hissatsu template. (it is not necessary to add the shoot template sometimes so add the hissatsu template instead) 4. Add more info about it. Check the Odin Sword page for the whole outline on how the page should look like. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 13:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, saw it ^_^ you're doing great though add some headings :) yes! thanks for helping! there are soo many hissatsu o_o i checked the whole category hissatsu and i almost fainted o_o [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 06:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks! it's so hard to keep on pressing print screen :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 06:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) do you have a facebook account? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 12:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks, is your profile pic kidou yuuto in facebook? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup :) My name is Ciara Tenorio nice to meet ya on facebook :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 06:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) In the forums: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Featured_Page could you nominate? thanks :) we need to ready another one for the next month [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 10:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Congrats~ Congratulations! On being first! I feel sorry for Adventure Writer though... Well, keep on doing your fantastic work! :) Best Wishes Kaze-kun 12:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 12:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Gallery I know how much you like adding photos so i started the gallery pages feel free to add photos! :) An example it this: Gallery:Endou Mamoru [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) hi you mentioned your name to be Adithya, so are you Indian? As Adithya is an Indian name (I think) [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 11:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool!! Me too! plz don't reveal this to anybody, my mom scolds me for telling this to anybody. And remember to make a new section when you message anyone like (example) 'kay. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 12:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature Gift ^_^ Here you go! [[User:Ash7103|'Ash7103']] (Talk Page) Just copy the code and tada! [[User:Ash7103|'Ash7103']] (Talk) Enjoy :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO info HEy, i've added more info about the characters in the season 4! check out the raimon go page, i added more members. Cant wait for Season 4! May 4! Here we come! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not noticing! I didn't notice YOU were the one who wrote it! Sorry! Well, I'm not the captain anymore... :( Because there's a mean girl in my team and she always wants to be the 'star.' Now people say that I'm better at defending/being a forward than goalkeeper... The only thing I KNOW what to do with my hands is make art and DESTROY! I'm better with my feet. Nice knowing you~! Kaze-kun 08:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 08:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing Please make use of the Preview button more often when editing pages and, if possible, avoid editing the same page over and over again in the span of a few minutes. Thank you. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) congratulations congratulations on getting the new badge of sixty days and i think you will be in rank one soon. Slide Photos Hey thanks for adding the slide photos, the hissatsu pages really look good ^_^ now i can't wait for season 4 ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Visit please! http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mizuki_Raimon/Game_Sprites_OP Please check this out, and comment please! Hijikita Just a note: Hijikita is a midfielder not a defender. In the game that's his position. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Go Characters and Character Categories Please do not add the category:characters to characters like Matsukaze and etc... instead it should be Go characters instead. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 15:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Please stop uploading screenshots with watermarks or subtitles on them. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 08:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC)